Adolescence Sequel Len Side
by LeVampireCat
Summary: RINxLEN fanfic, based on the song Adolescence. After I wrote the adolescences, I kept getting requests for a sequel...so here it is! WARNING!-This version is a LOT more mature than the first 2, and goes into MUCH more detail, read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

Adolescence Sequel

Len Side

WARNING!-This fanfic contains the pairing RINxLEN Kagamine, if you don't like them together, please don't read this =). This warning is up for a reason, this fanfic DOES go into detail!

AN-So after I wrote Adolescence from both Len & Rin's point of view, I kept getting requests for a sequel on DA, people wanted me to make them go *ahem* well further. At first I wasn't sure, but in the end I gave in and wrote this. It is only from Len's point of view this time, as I feel after this one I really exhausted my interest in writing _adolescence_ and don't plan on writing a Rin version currently =). As it says in the warning, this one DOES go into more detail than the original _adolescence _fics I did, so please bear that in mind when reading this. If this is TOO explicit, please let me know and I'll remove it from the site ASAP, I've given it a mature rating, but just in case...I tried to imply what happens rather than go into too much detail...but if it is too bad, please let me know, I DON'T want to offend anyone or break the rules ^^'. Anyway, enjoy!

It was turning out to be one of the most difficult nights of my life. It was as if I were battling against a nasty fever, so many thoughts and ideas rushed through my mind, not even one at a time. Was everything going to change now that Rin and I had come so close to sleeping with one another? Lying on my back I gazed up at the intricate impressions in the ceiling, my mind and soul weary from the constant swirl of mixed emotions. I ran a hand through my tangled messy blond hair, attempting to focus on one thought at a time.

My heart still raced with excitement, not quite recovered from the intimacy we had shared. It was as if I could still feel her petite body wedged in between my legs. I sighed, my whole body warm with the exhilaration I had felt only moments ago. I sat up, tugging my shirt over my head so that it pulled my ponytail down with it. The fabric clung to my skin with my own passion induced sweat. I sighed heavily; I knew it was time to calm down. I threw the thick covers away from my body, lying back against the cool sheets of my bed. I gently brushed my index finger along my bottom lip, as if to feel if Rin's mouth had left any trace on mine. I was grinning like an idiot at the thought of it all. Even if we hadn't slept with one another, the mere kiss I had placed upon her lips had sent my hormones into overdrive. Come on calm down! My mind ordered, yet my body was high on this feeling of love. How could I possibly calm down?

_Slam_

I jumped at the loud sound the door made as it slammed, sending reverberations through the large, empty house. My parents were home. I glanced at the small alarm clock on my bedside table. As the minute hand ticked round manically the time read five minutes past midnight. I realised the shock of the slamming door had calmed me so that I could think a little more clearly now. Realising how early my parents had returned tonight made me thankful I had fled Rin's room when I had. Though I hadn't really cared when I'd been straddling Rin in the dark seductiveness of her bed, the thought of being caught committing such an act of sin with my own sister was terrifying. My parents would have disowned me for sure.

Now that the lust within my body had temporarily died away a sense of calm enveloped me. I curled my hands into fists, silently vowing I would be stronger from now on. I couldn't possibly risk losing control again. I needed to stay level headed for Rin's sake. Still…I felt so strongly that I loved her! DID I love her though? Or was it more passion, or even curiosity. What did I know of love? I was only a teenager, one who still feared the dark for that matter.

However, I DID know that I longed for intimacy with a girl…I let out a sound of irritation, so did I love her or…did I love the fact she was a girl, no, a woman, the very thing my being longed for. It was well after midnight when sleep finally claimed me. It was one of those nights when dreams didn't come to me. I was relieved really, as I'd expected to dream of her, her hair in my hands, her curves taunting me even in my sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning I was exhausted, though my dreams had not been plagued with the beauty of my twin, the bombardment of emotions that had racked my mind before sleep had tired me physically and emotionally. My eyes literally stung, and even watered as I struggled to open my heavy eyelids. I lazily pulled my white bedcovers back, stumbling out of bed towards the large window. I groped for the heavy drapes, groaning in irritation at my lack of coordination today. Finally I grasped the velvet fabric between my fingers yanking the red curtains aside, allowing the harsh Sunlight to flood in. I winced at the sheer intensity of the light, keeping one hand on the drapes. The smooth velvet had been warmed by the morning Sun, encouraging me to cling to the fabric a little longer to warm my hands a little.

I hesitated as I ventured towards the dresser. Was I ready to face Rin yet? Or would she be angry at me for rejecting her? I pulled my hair into a neat ponytail, holding the hair tie in my mouth as I considered what to do. I wished I could explain to her that I loved her, and that I had wanted to do it! Yet my conscience was killing me. Damn why couldn't it just be one way or the other? Either I was going to have feelings for Rin and have my way with her, or I was going to feel nothing more than brotherly love for her, and continue as we had been before all of this. The hair tie snapped as I twisted it round my little ponytail one too many times. Mumbling underneath my breath I admitted defeat. Snatching some clothes from my dresser I staggered to the bathroom. Showering and dressing was all a blur to me in my vegetated state, it was almost a robotic thing, like breathing. I splashed some icy water from the cold tap on to my pasty face. The usually dark shadows beneath my eyes were darker than usual. 

I nervously left my room, quietly shutting the door behind me. I took deep breaths as I made my way to Rin's bedroom. I silently prayed for the strength to face her. Ambling down the monotonous corridors I paused at Rin's bedroom door. I raised my trembling hand to the wood, curling my fingers into a fist. I rapped lightly against the door with the back of my hand. I could hear my heart pounding deafeningly in my ears. I was almost relieved thinking maybe she had already gone down without me…though wouldn't that mean she was mad? What if she ignored me now, for the rest of our lives? What if-"Come in!" 

I heard Rin's high voice ring cheerily from the other side of the door. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob, its metal surface felt cool against my skin. Gently I pushed the door open….the same door I had locked us behind last night. This thought made my heart race faster. I blushed spotting my twin sitting on her king-size bed, pulling a brush through her soft blonde hair. Had I ever seen her look so beautiful before? The thin drapes had not been drawn yet, allowing only trickles of Sunlight to filter through them, illuminating Rin as if the light were radiating from her.

"Oh, good morning Len I expected it to be you." Rin greeted me with a joyful smile. I almost stumbled back in astonishment. She didn't seem to be angry at all! I stayed rooted to the spot, awe struck by her beauty. I opened my mouth quickly to reply, but no sound followed. Was this still my sister? She looked so different illuminated by the warm morning light.

"G-good morning Rin." I replied. My mouth felt very dry all of a sudden. "Um can we talk?" I questioned almost fearfully. I wasn't sure if this would sour her good mood. I licked my lips wanting to restore some moisture to my mouth, but finding it hopeless as I started at her.

"Of course! Come and sit down next to me." Rin's pink lips curled into another friendly smile. Her soft lips…I remembered my lips brushing lightly against hers last night. The rush of emotion I had felt the previous night came with it. Rin was patting the bed beside her gently, beckoning me to seat myself in that spot. 

"Len? Rin asked breaking me from my trance like state. I was almost too scared to sit on her un-made bed, not wanting to ruin the lovely scene before me. My beautiful Rin illuminated by the morning Sun. Still I eventually did as she instructed, making myself comfortable on the bed beside her. I anxiously fiddled with the cuff of my sleeve, not daring to look into her mesmerising eyes. 

"So what did you want to discuss?" She beamed up at me. She sure was happy today considering what had taken place the night before…She flipped her golden hair away from her eyes, making my heart throb yet again. I noticed she had the large bow she always wore to bed perched upon her head. Glancing down to avoid her gaze I also noticed that she was still wearing her night dress. This was odd as she was usually the first one dressed. 

"About last night…I-it's not like I didn't want to please you! I just…we're…we shouldn't…" I mumbled, the words flowing out far more quickly than I had intended them to. Rin kindly put me out of my misery, placing her index finger on my lips to silence my babbling. She giggled in amusement at my lack of composure. 

"It's alright Len I understand." She began, resting her hand gently upon my own. "We're twins and it made you feel uncomfortable." She finished. So she did understand! Needless to say I was relieved. It was like a great weight had been lifted from my soul. She wasn't angry.

"I'm so glad you understand!" I finally allowed myself to relax and smile. I felt her playfully slide a finger up and down my arm, teasing me. I flexed my muscles in response, causing her to grin mischievously. She moved closer, pulling her long nightgown up, revealing her slender claves to me. Wait…did she understand? She continued to tug at the hem of her nightgown so that her thighs were exposed as well. I'm sure if I had looked in the mirror I would have seen my face turning a vibrant shade of red. Rin hated me staring at her legs…now she was practically putting them on show for me! She shifted ever closer, making me feel rather awkward. She leaned closer, pressing her lips softly against my ear, sending shivers down my spine. 

"The kiss was great." She whispered seductively into my ear, placing a gentle kiss upon my cheek. I was shocked; I hadn't even known she was awake when I'd kissed her last night! I was starting to feel more and more attracted to her as she did this. I moved my hand to her hip, my palm hovering just above it. Did I really want to throw all of last night's efforts to resist her away? Clearly she didn't understand what I meant. I gently pried her away from me, holding her at arms length. She looked confused.

"Rin I…I meant…we should go back…to just being brother and sister." I spoke sincerely. I tried my best not to hurt her feelings. I had already rejected her once, yes she had forgiven me, but I wasn't sure if she would forgive me again. To my surprise she smiled and nodded at me.

"Okay Len if that's what you want, but I still enjoyed the kiss." Leaning back and sticking her chest out at me. Guiltily I glanced down at her chest. I immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra beneath the thin lace of her nightgown, as I could clearly see her through the fabric of the gown. I shifted feeling very awkward. Had she planned this? I could feel I was starting to lose control again as I had last night. I decided to make a swift exit before I did something I'd regret. 

"I'm going to have a shower." Rin spoke slowly, carefully undoing the ribbon on her lacy gown. I attempted to quell my urges, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I just had to calm down! As I re-opened my eyes I watched her allow the ties that had held the ribbon together fall, pulling the nightgown a little with it so that I could see her cleavage. I gulped anxiously. She slid off the bed in a particular way that forced her nightgown to tug even further up her legs as she moved, allowing me a glimpse at her underwear. 

"I-I'm just gonna…uh...go wait outside…" I stammered, making a break for the door and flinging myself outside of the humid bedroom.

"Okay, see you in a while!" I heard her laugh airily behind me. I slammed the door shut, leaning back against sit and sliding down on to the floor in to a squatting pose. I'd come to a conclusion…my sister had gone crazy! She couldn't stop flirting with me! I clenched my teeth together, shutting my eyes tight, and blocked everything else out. In between my legs I could feel an all too familiar throb of lust. I had to learn to control myself…

I considered going to breakfast alone, though quickly dismissed the idea. I sighed. Our parents were still furious with me for almost, 'raping' Rin a while back. I decided I would rather tolerate Rin's flirting later than face them unaccompanied. 

I moved away from the door, and perched on the floor beside the door, just in case she opened the door while I was still leaning against it. I rested against the wall, picking at the carpet out of boredom as I waited for my twin. Rin emerged a lot sooner than I anticipated, wearing a pastel colored Sun dress. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow upon seeing her dressed in that particular outfit. She loved wearing her white dresses, and only wore another color to parties, special occasions, or at the strict request of our parents. 

"You look lovely." I commented, allowing my eyes to wander up and down her body, taking in her appearance. Rin grinned taking my hand and leading me downstairs towards the kitchen. 

"Oh, I just felt like a change of appearance." Rin started, batting her long eyelashes innocently at me. "But thank you." She sighed contently. I licked my lips nervously. My mouth felt dry all of a sudden. I needed a drink. We strolled into the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to greet our parents.

"Good morning mother, good morning father." Rin smiled sweetly at our parents. They muttered some sort of reply without looking away from their morning papers. I felt pressure on my hand as Rin squeezed it gently. Oh, she was telling me to greet them as well. I really saw no point as they hated me. Still, I didn't want to give them ore reason to be angry.

"Good morning mother, father." I spoke softly, almost wishing they wouldn't notice for once. I was wary of their quick tempers, so did not probe them for a response. They managed a quick glance up at me. I received no reply from them, just cold piercing stares. I sighed dejectedly, following Rin to the table. I plopped miserably down into the chair beside her.

Releasing my hand, Rin snatched a bagel from one of the centre plates. I watched little interest as she sliced it open with a sharp knife before spreading a thin layer of butter on its surface.

"Len? Aren't you going to eat anything?" Rin's soft voice questioned. I simply shook my head. I hadn't been eating much lately. My parents' hostility towards me ruined my appetite.

"Please eat just a little." Rin whispered placing half of her bagel on to my plate. She smiled encouragingly at me, my cue to eat it. I managed a weak smile in return, and took a tiny bite of bagel, chewing it slowly.

I looked up, noticing our father closing his paper and standing. He gave me a dirty look before exiting the kitchen. I felt a knot tugging within my stomach. It was painful to be rejected by my own father. Moments later our mother retrieved her things from the table, swiftly following our father out of the room. A lump had formed in my throat making it painful to swallow the bit of bagel still in my mouth. I gulped it down painfully, feeling its texture clinging to the inside of my throat as it slid down my throat. The feel of it made me want to gag, so I quickly took a long gulp of water, easing the pain a little. I could feel tears of rejection threatening to sting my eyes. The cruel treatment had been going on for over two weeks now, and it was rapidly wearing away at my confidence. Rin squeezed my hand beneath the table in reassurance.

"Everything will be alright." She smiled confidently. I silently prayed that she was right. I couldn't even muster a smile, so just nodded quickly in agreement. I picked at my half of the bagel, not managing to finish it. I noticed Rin didn't finish her half either.

Perhaps it was a twin thing. 


	3. Chapter 3

The days within our household were never particularly exciting. Our parents were always working or busy with something else. So, because of this during the day we entertained ourselves by reading, playing piano, board games. Occasionally we would play some kinds of sports outside, though this wasn't frequent. The nights were always more eventful. Our parents left us alone as usual, despite what had happened between us a while ago. We decided to take a risk and go dancing in the ballroom again. Our parents had banned us from going in there previously as a punishment for me almost raping Rin. We loved to dance so much that we had broken this rule and snuck in there regardless.

As we flung the ballroom doors open, I could clearly see Rin looked as nervous as I felt. We were like two guilty children peeking into the cookie jar before dinner. I put on a brave face as she did for me so many times, and taking her hand I flung us into our dance. Rin laughed jovially as I spun her around quickly. It was so much fun, I felt freer than I had in weeks! I also felt more in control than I had been the night before. I pulled her tiny body against mine, closing the gap between us. I was careful not to move my hands around her inviting back for fear I'd lose my cool again. 

Things were going well; I kept my mind off Rin's body, and focused closely on our dance routine as if I didn't know it like the back of my hand. However, Rin had other ideas, and began to flirt again. To start with I caught her caressing my back, sliding her hands down it. I shivered with a pleasure I knew all too well to be forbidden. I cleared my throat, indicating I felt uncomfortable. Rin oblivious to such a subtle hint continued regardless.

I gasped, feeling her hand squeezing my butt. My cheeks burned a violent shade of scarlet; she'd never been so forward with me! I stared down at her innocent face in disbelief, and she simply giggled in reply, squeezing me even harder. A squeak of shock escaped my lips, as soon as the noise slipped from my mouth I attempted to stifle it, I didn't want her to tease me more. I was to slow, and she laughed gleefully at my discomfort. 

"Rin, uh, we talked about this earlier." I mumbled, attempting to remind her that I didn't want this, and I would refuse her if she attempted to go any further with me. She was silent. Continuing our dance I felt relied wash over my mind, she must've gotten the message now. How wrong I was. She kept on teasing me. I jolted as Rin delicately slid her hands beneath my shirt, slowly gliding her hands up my bare back.  
>I uttered a small moan, it was barely audible even to me, but it rang out to Rin like a siren, her invitation to continue.<p>

"Rin please!" I begged, feeling my urges hit me like a brick wall. She ignored my pleas, placing gentle kisses on my chin. My dark side seemed to be taking over again, because it felt amazing having Rin all over me, perhaps we could even finish what we'd started last night, go the-entire NO!

"Are you getting stubble Len?" She breathed, causing the hairs on my neck to rise. I felt an all too familiar breathlessness take come over me. NO! I shoved her off, perhaps a little to harshly. I couldn't help it! I was struggling to resist her beauty! The yellow dress seemed to frame her womanly curves wonderfully. A sudden thought occurred to me. Could it be…that she had worn yellow today, purely because she knew it was my favourite color?

"Rin, I can't, I won't! I have to protect you!" I told her desperately. My whole body trembled, restraining myself was killing me.

"Look Len, I want you, so, so badly, and I will have you, I don't care how long it takes me." She declared, determination etched across her pretty face. I gazed into her eyes, frantically searching for some glimpse of my old Rin. All I saw was a flame of determination burning within her, the same one I had seen in myself the previous night. My jaw dropped. How could this be? Why did she have to make an already difficult task even harder for me?

Much to my despair, it continued this way for two more torturous weeks. I couldn't just ignore Rin, she was my twin. Each and ever day Rin would tease me in one way or another. Walking around in skimpy dresses and bending over in front of me. 'Forgetting' to wear a bra when wearing low cut dresses. It was driving me over the edge, and I was helpless, what could I possibly do? 


	4. Chapter 4

One particular night I was lying in bed, wide awake as I had been for the past few weeks. I was wondering to myself; was it all my fault that Rin had a crush on me? Was it because of the way I'd acted towards her? All I knew was that I desperately wanted my innocent little twin back. I wasn't sure how much more I could take! The new seductive Rin was so different. She wasn't at all like my shy modest little Rin at all, and if I was honest with myself, I wasn't even sure if I liked the new Rin. I knew I'd always love Rin no matter what, but I did find myself missing my old Rin more and more, as the void between the two of us grew.

I was staring up at the ceiling, still struggling to sleep, when all of a sudden I heard the door creak open. My father had stopped locking the door of late, which was somewhat of a comfort; I'd tried to be positive, and taken it as a sign that my father was starting to care about me again, even if he didn't say it. 

I tensed, feeling a little worried. The large door was far too heavy to be blown open by a breeze. In such an old house there were often whisperings of ghosts amongst the maids and cooks…but I didn't believe in those anymore…did I? 

"Len?" A small voice whispered out through the darkness. I sat up straight in my bed, fear taking over my entire body, freezing it up. My eyes widened upon seeing a white shape at the end of the bed. Oh no, I was going to die!

"Len can I sleep with you tonight?" I thought I heard howling, and it was frightening me." The shaking voice of Rin cut through the darkness once more. My muscles relaxed, surprised to see her in such a vulnerable state. Nothing seemed vulnerable about Rin lately. 

"Ye, of course Rin, climb in." I replied wearily, moving over so there was space for her. She quickly hopped into bed beside me, wrapping her skinny arms around my waist, nuzzling her head into my chest. As terrible as I felt…I was wary, did she have hidden motives?

"Len, do you think I'm a baby?" Rin whimpered. I stared down at her watery blue eyes, her cheeks red from crying. I let my guard down, feeling awful for doubting her. I threw my arms around her tiny body and embraced her as if I hadn't held her in years. I felt an overwhelming love for her at that moment.

"No Rin, when I heard you come in…I thought it was a ghost!" I laughed a little uneasily admitting this to my sister. She giggled with me, sniffing and dabbing at her watery eyes. I wiped her damp cheeks with my shirt sleeve. She gave me a grateful smile in return. 

We lay in silence for a while apart from the odd sniff coming from Rin. As I cradled her head against my chest, I couldn't help but notice how warm her body felt against mine… 

"It's just like old times." Rin commented, breaking the long silence between us.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stroking her hair absentmindedly.

"Before Mom and Dad split us up, it feels like it did before all of that happened." Rin replied playing with my ponytail. I didn't reply, I didn't want to ruin the tranquil atmosphere between us. She was right though, it seemed we both felt at peace right now, not longing for one another as we had before. 

"Ye, it does doesn't it." I finally replied, a soft smile playing on my lips. I remembered the days when Rin and I had always shared a bed. It had never seemed strange to us, because we'd never known anything different. I missed those days. We'd been so innocent, not corrupted by thoughts of lust and sexual desire. She sighed a distinctly feminine sigh that began to awaken the lustful side I had just noticed was absent. I tried to ignore this feeling as best I could.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you tonight." Rin whispered, nuzzling her head into my neck affectionately. I coughed nervously at the closeness between us. What was wrong with me? I'd been fine with it a few moments ago! "It's okay Rin." I replied a few moments later, doing my best to keep my cool.

"No really, you're so kind and considerate, and caring." Rin sighed dreamily. My body tensed again as she started to kiss my neck. It was only soft little kisses, but every time her lips brushed against my skin, the passion between us seemed to grow in intensity. Her hand moved to my upper arm, squeezing my small muscles.

"And you're strong, and handsome, and you're such a gentleman." She crooned, shifting under the covers, pulling her body on top of mine. I grunted my pulse quickening. She shifted down a little, so that her head was level with my chest. She was light, her weight barely bothering me. 

"You keep resisting me, but all I want to do is make you happy." She murmured, moving further down beneath the covers, so that her head disappeared below them.

"W-what?" Was all I could manage to stutter. I gulped; I had a bad feeling in my gut… 

"I want to please you…" Rin whispered so quietly I had to strain my hearing to pick up what she was saying. I felt even more uneasy at this, and flinched as she moved even further down my body. I could see a lump in the covered where her head was, I realised her head was dangerously close to my crotch. My blood ran cold.

"Len." Rin breathed into my crotch, placing yet more gentle kisses on it. She'd never been this close to me before. I knew I should push her away…but something within me longed to know where this was going…She let out a moan from below the covers as her kisses became more passionate. Then that terrible feeling flooded over me again. Rin was licking me intently. My mind was becoming clouded again. My breathing was shallow, and I found myself panting. I gripped the sheet underneath me in frustration. I groaned involuntarily, feeling my crotch starting to grow, my body beginning to sweat. 

"Mmm Len." Rin sighed between kisses. I was growing angry as she continued. Why wouldn't she just give up? I clenched my teeth. I HAD to resist, all of my hard work couldn't be in vain!

"Rin, stop." I demanded. My voice was hoarse with lust. Of course she didn't. It took all of my will power to push her away. I wanted it, of course I did, but I refused to let her win! I wrestled her head away from me, pulling her back up the bed beside me.

"Len!" Rin cried, almost angrily. As if she were the one being sexually harassed! She struggled with me but I held her still. No, she would not have her own way, not this time! I felt fury replacing my passion now, and decided to tell her how I really felt; she needed to hear it, even if she didn't like it.

"What's MY problem? YOU'VE been flirting and teasing me for weeks! Please Rin; let me do the right thing!" I half pleaded, half demanded. She struggled glaring up at me, but I used my knee to hold her in place. She moaned softly, not in pleasure but in irritation as I held my knee above her stomach, careful not to lean too heavily on her, but heavily enough to keep her from escaping. We stared defiantly into one another's eyes, but her anger quickly melted to sorrow

"Don't you want me Len?" Rin blinked away unshed tears. It tore at my soul to see her in such pain, but I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't deal with the constant temptation, it needed to stop, one way or another.

"Yes, surely you can see that! I just…want to do what's best for you." I sighed, allowing my anger to subside, I removed my knee from her stomach, and tightened my scraggily ponytail. I looked away from her, not particularly wanting to face her sorrowful expression.

"Len…I have something I need to tell you." Rin spoke seriously, taking my hands in her own, gently tugging my face towards hers so that she could stare into my eyes. Is she going to kiss me? I thought. No, not after I'd rejected her, surely she wouldn't dare try that.

"I-I love you, I mean, I'm in love with you." She confessed, she sounded sincere, but quickly looked away. I blinked in astonishment, my eyes widening. What? She was…in love with me? I wasn't expecting her affections to run any deeper than lust, I wasn't sure if mine did yet…

"I want us to be a couple." She told me, her cheeks flushed red. It suddenly felt very warm. She wanted to be my…girlfriend? I took a deep breath, not really sure how to react or how to reply. I'd never had a girlfriend before…but she was Rin! My twin, my princess, how could be possibly be a…a couple? She was staring hopefully up at me; her beauty seemed to overwhelm me. Yes! Of course, I wanted her to be my girlfriend, yes yes a thousand times yes!

"Rin…we're twins…I couldn't possibly…" I stuttered, my words betraying the way I truly felt. I was so confused. Did she really LOVE me, or did she just want to sleep with me? And what about me? Were my intentions innocent? Or did I just want to sleep with her as well, in which case should I simply give in and give us what we both longed for? Oh my head was spinning! What could I possibly say that wouldn't offend her?

"Oh but Len, it'll work really! We'll keep it a secret from mom and dad!" She implored. Once again she was on me, sitting in between my legs, sucking my neck. The girl just didn't know when to quit! I struggled with my conscience, what was right? What would bring us both peace? I ran a hand through my tangled blond hair. 

"Rin it could never work! We're siblings, we'd get caught eventually!" I pressed. Crazy ideas ran through my head, we could hide our relationship! Only we'd pretend to be innocent siblings during the day, but at night we could be a couple, and do whatever we liked! We'd be free to explore one another… 

"Oh but it would. We could just pretend to be brother and sister when mom and dad are home, and when they go out at night we could be a couple, and kiss, and do allll the things that couples do!" Rin spoke, mirroring my own terrible thoughts. I could feel her tiny hands sliding under my shirt, feeling my chest and rubbing my back. She opened her legs wrapping them around my torso, nipping my earlobe softly. The desire within me had only simmered before, now it had become a flame, and was rapidly consuming all pure thoughts I had. I wanted her so much it physically HURT.

"Mmm no Rin…" I fought back hopelessly; the evil side of me was taking over. I grabbed her leg, pushing her nightdress up a little, allowing me access to her, to what I so desperately wanted. I could almost picture myself on top of her, pleasing us both…no!

"Oh Len can't you see it's what we both want?" She breathed, licking my ear, my body convulsed as she did this. She was winning! Her feminine charms were overpowering my sense of reason, I could picture it now, the two of us a couple, kissing on her bed, sliding my hands through her blonde hair! NO! This was so wrong, it had to stop! I pushed her off, only just managing to summon the will power to do so. Leaping out of bed away from her, she glared at me as I struggled to regain whatever composure I could muster.

"I just can't!" I cried out in a choked sob. Before she even had a chance to reply I fled from the room, running down countless corridors to another bedroom. I shut the door tightly behind me turning the lock so that she couldn't get in if she were to follow me. I scrambled into the freshly made bed, taking deep breaths to steady my racing heart. That had been far too close. I took shaky breaths, pulling the covers right over my head, as if the action would stop any unclean thoughts from entering my mind. I trembled as if I were cold, anticipating the sound of petite footsteps to follow me down the hall. They didn't. 


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours I had relaxed enough to fall asleep, though it didn't last long. It had been very late when I had at last slept, and dawn came all too quickly. I lay awake, my eyes stinging as the morning light drowned the room. I pulled a pillow over my head, yet streams of light still managed to infiltrate my vision. I lay on my back with my eyes shut, waiting for sleep to claim me once more, and when it didn't I decided I had nothing else to do but go back to my own room.

I re-made the bed as if it had not been slept in, and ventured back to my room, peering round the door to see if Rin was still there. Unsurprisingly she wasn't. I sighed with relief, she wasn't waiting for me. I snatched some clean clothes from the dresser and showered hastily. I wanted the water to wash any sinful thoughts I had of Rin away. She was my sister and my twin at that, there was no way I could feel this way about her, it was sinful and wrong. I imagined her tiny body against mine again…only I imagined we were both naked. I slapped myself, trying desperately to pull myself together. 

I knew I had to see Rin; I had to make sure she was alright! My heart racing, I tiptoed to her room, 'tail between my legs' kind of feeling creeping over me. I gulped as I neared the door, taking a deep breath and rapping lightly on the hard wood of the door. When I received no indication that she was in there I walked right in, knowing if I didn't now I wouldn't have the guts to at all. There she was, sitting with her legs crosses on her bed before me, arms folded, a pout on her plump lips. 

"Good morning." I greeted her sheepishly, not having the nerve to even look her directly in the eye. She would've looked somewhat adorable sitting in such a position. That is, if she wasn't doing it because she was angry with me. Instead of dignifying me with a reply she laid straight into me with the hatred only a woman could have.

"Why did you run away last night? Am I THAT repulsive that you won't even spend ONE night with me, is that it?" She demanded her cheeks crimson with fury. She stood up from the bed already fully dressed. She stood in what looked to me like a fighting pose, arms locked down by her sides, dainty little hands curled into deadly fists, legs wide apart ready to confront me. Now she did not look so cute. Not even in the short lilac dress she was wearing today. Perhaps I could calm her somehow? I had no desire to fight back; perhaps if I stood in a completely non-threatening pose, maybe she would see that I didn't wish to argue with her. 

"I-I WILL have you! I'm your princess REMEMBER? Now GIVE ME WHAT I WANT! What I need!" She ordered, raising her trembling voice, advancing towards me. I had to admit I was a little afraid of Rin when she was this ferocious, though I'd never seen her this determined to get anything in her life. I backed away, not bothering to look where I was going, and in the process bumped into the dresser, knocking all manner off make ups and creams off. I was momentarily distracted, mumbling obscenities under my breath. Shakily I bent down to retrieve the fallen items, only to feel her petite body pulling me into a warm embrace. I quickly stood up, leaving the things on the floor, desperate to keep away from her grasp. She stood with me, standing on her tip-toes, moving her face closer to mine. Her breath was warm on my face, and smelt of mint, presumably from her toothpaste. I knew what she intended to do, and turned away at the last moment so that her lips collided with my cheek instead of my mouth.

"Len!" She slapped my chest fairly hard, though I could tell she was holding back, not really wanting to injure me. I looked down at her filled with remorse and guilt, and a thousand other emotions! She shoved me violently away from her, massaging her temples in sheer frustration.

"I don't understand. YOU were the one that made the first move, what's changed? Now that I want you have I suddenly become unattractive to you? Is that it? Would you prefer to rape me?" Oh how she spat those words at me like acid, it hurt me to hear her saying such horrible things. How could she possibly say such terrible things? And what's more did she really BELIEVE them? I shook my head at her as silent tears rolled down her porcelain skin. 

"The WHY?" I love you! Why don't you feel the same? WHY?" She shrieked, sobbing painfully. An ashamed part of me worried that our parents would hear, like it mattered. Still, I could almost feel my own heart breaking for her. I was straining my memory to remember why denying her was in her best interests, but I couldn't seem to…I fiddled with the buttons on my shirt, searching the depths of my brain for an appropriate answer.

"I never wanted to hurt you…but just staying siblings will hurt you a lot less in the long run." I explained to her as best I could, but what words of comfort would make any difference to her clearly tortured mind and soul. She shook her head, not looking at all convinced by my words. 

"You weren't thinking that when you were on top of me the other night! When you were touching my body, and trying to undress me were you?" She glared. I sighed, running a hand through my blond mop of hair. How did I know she'd bring that up again? I was subconsciously backing away again, moving towards the door, my hands groping blindly behind me for the doorknob. I had to get out of here. For all I knew she'd pounce on me and strip all of my clothes off! 

"Before then I didn't care! When saw….when I saw that picture of us next to your bed…it just…reminded me what we'd lose if we went any further." My voice shook with emotion, oh couldn't see how tortured I felt right now? Weren't twins meant to relate to one another? I could feel my lower lip quivering, embarrassed at the thought of her seeing me cry. Why couldn't she understand I was trying to save her? We'd be freaks, incest was wrong, so wrong, and we both knew it! 

I could clearly see the passion burning within her icy blue eyes, and realising washed over me, making me understand now. No, she couldn't understand me, not yet. She was as I had been not long ago when I was overcome by desire, she was all I'd wanted. Now the same thing had awakened within her, and was torturing her in the same way it had me, body, mind, and soul, consumed by lust. I knew the best, if not only thing I could do for her right now was avoid her. At least until she snapped out of this phase.

"Rin I think we should just…wait a few weeks, and see how you feel then?" I suddenly felt a great relief; I'd surely discovered why Rin had been acting in this way now!

"No Len, I want this now, I REFUSE to wait!" Rin demanded, folding her arms beneath her breasts so that it pushed her chest up. I was gullible, and glanced at them, knowing full well that this action itself was just fuelling my own fire. I took a deep breath, kissing the top of her head and retiring from her bedroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

I took two steps at a time as I made my way downstairs. I wanted to have breakfast before Rin came down to eat. I smiled warmly at my parents as I entered the cool kitchen. I naively thought that if I gave them one of my most winning smiles they'd actually greet me in return. They didn't even bother to look up to see who was speaking to them, both absorbed by their own work. I cleared my throat trying to indicate I wanted their attention. If I couldn't spend time with Rin I'd like to spend time with my parents at least, surely they couldn't ignore me forever.

"Good morning mother, father, lovely day isn't it?" I commented, silently begging them to just acknowledge my greeting, my existence, a glance a smile anything! Surely such a polite attempt at making peace would melt the ice that had formed between us. My optimism was dying with each passing second, my heart breaking. To my…almost delight, they didn't ignore it as such. They both looked up at me. Mother looked my up and down suspiciously as if I were about to steal her purse. Father simply watched me with detachment. I sighed loudly; I WANTED them to notice my disappointment. My shoulders slumped and I trudged to my regular chair, purposely making a scene.

As always mother practically leapt up from the table, teetering out of the room as fast as her high-heels would allow her. I noted that her coffee cup was still half full…or half empty depending on your own point of view. I sighed; I really HAD driven her away. I took a deep breath, I decided to take a leap of faith, and reach out to my father.

"Father…I really am sorry." I turned to him for compassion. I reached across the table; I wanted to place my hands on his. He looked confused, shocked even. I could feel tears stinging my eyes, tainting my vision, could he not see my pleading expression, I was begging him silently! Forgive me for my sins PLEASE! Was what I silently begged. I was sure I saw a glimmer of sympathy in his expression, giving me hope, but it changed too quickly to tell for sure. Unlike his wife, he took a swig from his coffee mug, emptying it before placing it back down on the table once more. 

"We're very disappointed; it will take time for us to trust you again." He told me coldly. It seemed there was no emotion in his voice. He moved quickly from the table, not bothering to look back at my melancholy face. I felt as if I had just been beaten physically, my body seemed to ache with emotion, yet he had spoken to me, actually spoken to me….so…I knew I had to take it as a good sign, and realise I still had hope!

"Good morning Rin, did you sleep well?" I heard my father's muffled, but kindly voice outside of the kitchen. Oh no! Rin had come downstairs to eat and I hadn't even started yet! Despite the tantalising smell of bacon in the air I chose a banana from the fruit bowl. I noticed it was covered in bruises but I didn't have time to care. I made a dash for the second door, the one leading away from the door through which Rin would enter. 

I clutched my breakfast, sprinting past the large staircase to the downstairs library. J=It was a quiet and secluded place for me to hide from my family. Weaving between the bookcases I found a comfortable chair near a window at the back of the library. I sunk into the black leather seat, pulling my legs up beside me as if the floor were dangerous. I curled up in the chair, staring aimlessly at the banana I had stolen.

I grinned to myself. Odd as it seemed, the banana reminded me of myself. A while ago the banana had been yellow, without a single blemish on it. Now, after being battered and carelessly thrown around it was bruised. As I peeled back the skin I saw the bruises ran through to the banana itself making it soft. I turned the banana over in my hands. Yes, I was the same. Not long ago I'd been an average teenage boy, nothing special, but not unhappy. Now I'd been treated cruelly by my parents who carelessly ignored me as if I were worthless. Now the wounds inflicted by their hatred were pulling me apart, driving me crazy, tearing at my soul. 

I bit into the banana, quickly devouring it. At least one of us had been put out of our misery. One thing I could always manage to eat were bananas. I loved them. Finishing my breakfast I looked around for a waste basket to place the skin in. Seeing none I sighed, hopping out of my comfy seat in search of a basket. I spotted one by the library doors, dropping the empty skin into the waste paper bin.

Satisfied, I turned my attention to the sea of books before me. Hmm, which book could I lose myself in for a few hours? I scanned the shelves curiously, plucking a few from the shelves and examining the back. I shook my head, slotting them back into place. Nothing. I shuffled around checking shelf after shelf until I found something. I finally chose a book about war, told in a prisoner's point of view. 

I retreated to my cosy little corner and opened the book. After a few hours reading I felt weary. I'd expected more action; it was set during a war. It was about a prisoner falling in love with a girl on the other side of the fence, and passing secret notes to her by paper plane. It was more Rin's sort of book, though I could see the appeal. I folded the page I'd stopped at, gently closing the book. I placed it on a table nearby, standing and stretching. I wondered if Rin was looking for me… 

Passing the bookshelves, something curious caught my eye. It was…an adult book. Usually I would ignore such a book, and walk away blushing. Yet the rebellious part of me grew curious. I stretched my arm yup, yanking the book away from the case. I coughed as dust showered down upon me. Clearly this book hadn't been looked at in a long while. I scurried back to my seat, clutching my forbidden book. What would my family say if they knew I was looking at an adult book? 

Sheepishly I opened the book entitled, 'Passion'. I gulped, reading the first page tentatively, feeling my cheeks coloring as I read the purpose of the book.

"Ways to pleasure your partner." I muttered these words aloud to myself. I took a deep breath before turning the page. I was greeted with diagrams depicting the scenario the page was describing. My eyes widened as I took in this new information. I was learning things I hadn't known were possible! I chewed furiously on my lower lip, feeling a little hot as I imagined myself and Rin in such situations.

"Len?" Rin's chirpy voice echoed through the library. I froze, my heart pounding briskly. I sat still for a moment, like a deer caught in headlights, certain I'd been caught reading such a sexual book, oh what would she say? She'd be angry surely, that I would look at such a book but never please her.

Upon realising Rin hadn't actually SEEN me yet, I slammed the book shut before concealing it behind my back. I jogged towards the door, making sure to keep my secret treasure behind my back hidden from Rin. 

"H-hello Rin." I smiled nervously, my voice croaky as I was approached by my twin. She stood with her hands on her hips at the doorway. She pouted at me as she always did when displeased. I weighed up my chances of being able to dart past her without being caught holding the book. No, she'd figure out I was hiding something. I gripped the book tightly behind my back.

"Have you been in here ALL day?" Rin asked suspiciously raising a thin and almost alluring eyebrow at me. I noticed she'd started plucking them recently.

"Yes I have. I've been enjoying some…light reading." I explained to her. I t wasn't a complete lie. I HAD been reading…while looking at some intriguing pictures. Now she raised the other eyebrow as well, clearly not convinced by my excuse. I licked by lips anxiously.

"Were you hiding from me?" She asked seriously a hurt look adorned her lovely little face. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her. She looked so fragile before me, like a little China doll. I shook my head, moving towards her and hugging her tightly with one arm. I kept the other behind my back, attached to my book. 

"I wasn't avoiding you really, I just got caught up in a good book and lost track of time." I lied. I felt horribly guilty for hiding from her now. Clearly she knew I was trying to stay away from her. I kissed her nose gently, causing her to grin up at me. I had saved myself, for the time being at least. Suddenly I remembered the passion book, remembering I had to stash it somewhere.

"Uh…I was reading a book I thought you'd enjoy called Prisoner, it's a romance. I left it on the table in the corner; you should go have a look." I informed her. She cocked her head curiously at me so that she looked like an innocent child I couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind. I grinned nervously at her pretty little face, her innocent expression reminding me why I couldn't let her see this book. It would corrupt her mind. 

"Len…" She began slowly, I replied with an 'Mmm?' 

"What do you have behind your back?" Rin asked carefully slowly resting her hand on my chest. I tensed. She was going to try and seduce me into giving her the book. I edged towards the door; there was no way I was going to let her see me looking at such…filth! She giggled, taking a step closer to me as I took a step back. She seized my arm and I almost screamed at her to let go, no she couldn't see me with this! I yanked my arm away from her, sprinting from the library as fast as I could, calling out behind me;

"IT'S A PRESENT FOR YOU, I'LL SHOW YOU LATER!" I quickly glanced behind me, and not seeing her tiny form emerging around the corner to follow me, I slowed down to a jog back to my bedroom. Still clutching my forbidden treasure against my heaving chest, I didn't even look at the book again until I had reached the safety of my room. I scurried into my bedroom, my eyes darting around the room, desperately searching for a place to stash my new book. If I wasn't careful Rin would sneak into my room and surely find this forbidden book….then she'd never let me live it down. My eyes passed over drawers, the wardrobe, my desk…none of these places particularly helpful places. I finally gave a sigh, deciding to slide it between the base of the bed and the mattress, silently praying that she would not think to look here.

_Slam_

I jumped; I hadn't even heard the sound of footsteps approaching the room. I stood in the middle of the room, looking sheepishly at Rin standing before me. She stood in a confrontational manner, hands on hips, legs apart glowering at me. I looked guiltily at her, she was clearly furious with me for leaving her without an explanation yet again, but what could I tell her? I'd been reading an adult book? She'd think I was a pervert. I avoided catching her eye, fearing her fierce expression. 

"Len Kagamine, I am just SO fed up of the way you're acting, I should've known all along, you don't love me, you can't even stand to be around me!" Rin cried out her voice breaking with the strain of emotion. I moved towards her, hand outstretched to stroke her cheek, but she slapped it away. I winced, holding my stinging hand with my uninjured one. She dropped her arms to her sides, her hands curling into fists, her body trembling.

"In the library THAT was the final straw…I can't take this anymore, you keep leading me on then…just turning me down…just…leave me alone! I don't want to be around you anymore!" She declared, bursting into tears and fleeing the room before I even had the chance to protest. My head dropped in shame. Surely Rin knew I loved her more than anything else in the entire world. As much as I wanted something to happen between us….how could we possibly allow it? My heart was breaking; did Rin really never want me to see me again? My heart and soul longed urged me to chase her like in all of those love stories, to take her in my arms and proclaim my undying love for her. My sense of reason quelled such thoughts. No. This wasn't a love story printed on the pages of some fanciful book. This was reality. I was not Rin's soul mate, as much as I wanted to be…. 


	7. Chapter 7

The evening was long and painful. I'd stayed in my room the entire afternoon. My cowardice prevented from me from running to Rin and begging her forgiveness. The rejection would have been too much for me to handle.

When dinner time arrived, I reluctantly trudged down the stairs, inwardly hoping Rin would not be there. Naively praying she would have had time to calm down and reconsider her harsh comments. Of course, as soon as she shoved me into the staircase railing, passing me down the stairs, I knew she had not calmed down. I winced in pain, rubbing my aching ribs that had been injured by the railing. None the less, I continued down to the kitchen, glumly taking my usual seat at the dining table. Rin, almost childishly moved one seat away from me, silently declaring her 'separation' from me.

"What have you done now boy?" My father asked cruelly as the servants dished food on to our plates. I shot him an irritated glance as I trickled gravy on to my vegetables. Gently placing the gravy boat down, I ignored my father, and began to pick at the food on my plate.

"It's rude to ignore your father." Our mother piped up, slicing her roast potatoes open with the knife and fork. I watched the steam rising in thick wisps, as the heat was released. I speared a carrot with my fork, examining it before popping it into my mouth, and slowly chewing it. Finding it too hot, I coughed, taking a large gulp of water afterwards, easing the scolding.

"Boy! Answer me now!" Father demanded. I flinched, quickly swallowing the water I had just sipped. I opened my mouth to answer, but was interrupted my Rin slamming her cutlery down on the table near me.

"Just be quiet, both of you! You ought to be ashamed, bullying your son like this, he hasn't done anything, I tell you time and time again and you ignore me, I'm sick of it! You're terrible terrible parents!" She declared, standing up with enough force to knock her glass over, allowing water to seep into the table cloth. She stormed out of the room, slamming the kitchen door behind her. There was a stunned silence. The maids hurried forward, retrieving the fallen glass, and mopping at the sodden table cloth, trying to stop the spread of the water. I felt myself standing before I had even realised what I was doing. I nodded a quick apology towards both of my parents, before sprinting out of the kitchen, up the stairs, after Rin. I wouldn't let her go this time. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, desperation fuelling my mad dash.

"RIN! RIN!" I cried, slamming my fists against her bedroom door, fumbling with the door handle. I wasn't surprised to learn it was locked. I pounded my hands against the wood, babbling for her to let me in, begging and pleading. Silence. I fell to my knees, I couldn't lose her! I rested my head against the door, panting. I'd worn myself out trying to break into her room.

"Rin…if…if you don't want to talk to me I understand…but please…I'm begging you to listen to what I have to say…." I begged her, my entire body trembling. I had to tell her how I really felt, no matter how sinful. I wiped my sweaty forehead with the back of my shaking hand. I bit my lip nervously, attempting to form the words in my head before confessing them. This was not how I'd pictured confessing my love to a girl for the first time…on the outside of a locked door. Or to my own sister. I stumbled nervously over my words, not sure how to begin, though before I had the time to form my confession the door had swung open. Even as she glared down at me she still seemed to have such a beauty to her, that it almost took my breath away. I knew now she didn't hate me, she had defied our parents and defended me.

"T-Thank you…" I stuttered. She turned away, stalking back over to her bed, still not satisfied. 

"Don't get me wrong." She began, folding her arms and shooting an angry look at me. "I didn't do it for you; I've just had enough of them. I did it for me." She said coldly. I hung my head, my heart seemed to ache. I'd had the words at one point. I'd dreamt of telling her in the most romantic way I possibly could. In my dreams the words had flowed as easily as water from a faucet. Now, I was terrified. My mouth was parched, my limbs trembling. I had to tell her now, or lose her forever. I had to tell her now. She had stuck up for me, a sign that she still cared, no matter what she said. She had to care. But what if she rejected me? What could I possibly do to ease that pain? Was it worth that pain, just to tell her what had been haunting my mind for a while now… 

"W-well…I…I'm so sorry if you feel like I've just been…leading you on…that wasn't my intention Rin….I…I…I'm no good with words…but I want to tell you….in case I don't get another chance….the reason I-I act the way I do….it's just….that…that I love you….I'm in love with you….and I have been for a while now…" The whole thing came out haltingly, yet it also seemed like I couldn't stop it either. Now there was silence. I gulped, my mouth still dry, my body still shaking. My heart pounded in my ears, and a light headed sensation seemed to overwhelm me. Though she no longer looked angry, her expression seemed to have been replaced by a look of shock. Now what? I shifted nervously from foot to foot. Please say something! My mind begged. I licked my lips, trying to draw more memories from dreams I'd had. 

"I….I..l-love you, so much….i-it fills my mind all the time….t-this feeling. I…I can't sleep without dreaming of you….y-your face makes my heart flutter….b-b-because you're so…so…beautiful, and then when I wake up…I-I realise you look even….p-prettier in real life. I...I can't, make myself let go of you….e-even though…I know…it's wrong of me to love you. Every time I l-let go of you…I hold on tighter. Even…even now….even though…you're glaring…I…I still t-think you're beautiful." I blushed; I couldn't look at her, too embarrassed to let her see into my soul. I stared at the floor, scratching the back of my head absently. My head was swimming with thoughts. Why did she ignore me when I was pouring my heart out to her, what made her stay silent? Was she disgusted? Or shocked? I shook my head apologetically, turning to leave. I was stopped, by the force of her body knocking into mine. I stumbled forward a little before regaining my balance. 

"Len!" She cried, I could hear her sniffing behind me, her little arms wrapped around my torso, her head nuzzling my back. My heartbeat slowed, relief washed over me. It would seem I hadn't been rejected. She squeezed me. I could feel the wetness of her tears staining my shirt, not that I cared. I gently pried her arms away from me, turning around to face her. She stared up at me, her eyes shimmering with tears, her bottom lip trembling. I embraced her tightly, allowing her to cry on my shoulder. She breathed into my neck, shallow breaths that always accompany tears. It sent chills down my spine. 

"L-Len" She sniffed. "I-I love you too! How can you not realise that! Why else would I act the way I have?" She demanded, sobbing into my neck. I stroked her head comfortingly, whispering to her that I loved her, the words seemed easier to say now, without the risk of rejection looming above them. We sat on the bed together; she leaned against me, beginning to calm down. The only remnants of her tears were the stains on her soft cheeks. I kissed her head lovingly, wiping her cheeks with my thumb. She sniffed, staring up at me, the longing within me stirring. She looked beautiful despite her flushed cheeks. 

"Does this mean….I'm your….girlfriend?" Rin asked in a low voice, almost a whisper. I leaned down, lowering my lips to hers. I kissed her lips softly, wrapping my arms around her waist as I did. It was amazing, how I'd longed for something so much more than a mere kiss to satisfy my urges, yet now…this one kiss, seemed to open a whole new range of emotions to me. There was a silence once we parted; neither of us had expected a kiss to bring so much pleasure.

"Does that answer your question?" I whispered. She nodded quickly, kissing me again in reply. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours, but were only minutes. I had to pull away from her, feeling my urges awakening in me. Not now. Not yet. I knew now that I would have to make love to her at some point…but not tonight. At least now while our parents were home. Even without words, she seemed to understand. Taking my hand, she guided me out of the room and back to the kitchen. I was alarmed, and forced her to stop. She span around to look at me, confusion in her eyes.

"I can't tell them Rin! They'll separate us forever!" I insisted, not willing to let my new girlfriend go so quickly. She rolled her eyes at me, placing a hand on her hip.

"You really think I'm going to do that? No, we're just going to convince them to treat you like their son again." She explained, continuing to tug me along. I could only follow, and pray that they would accept me again…She lead me to the kitchen door, which was open as it always was. We stood in the open entrance, openly holding one another's hand to convey unity to our parents. Without saying a word, we both knew this action alone would speak louder than many of our words would. Catching sight of us at the door, our mother stood, making her way towards us. She seemed to hesitate and stop before us, waiting for some reassurance from her husband perhaps. No one spoke, making the moment increasingly awkward. I watched as our father took a deep breath, rising slowly from his seat, and moving to join his wife.

"It seems we owe you an apology." He spoke with some reluctance, though I had the feeling it wasn't out of spite, it was more out of shame. "Both of you." He added after a moment's silence. I looked hopefully up at both of our parents, looking quickly from one to the other. My mother refused to meet my gaze, the whole situation seeming to hurt her. So instead I turned to my father, searching his expression for something to tell me what he felt. I flinched shutting my eyes tightly as he raised his hand to me, certain he was going to hit me, I braced myself for the pain. I jumped, feeling my body being pulled into a hug. I looked up in confusion, seeing my father embracing both Rin and me. 

"I'm sorry twins, perhaps we haven't been dealing with things properly lately." My father declared. I sheepishly put an arm around his waist, hugging him back. As it was, our father didn't hug much, well not me anyway, so this rare display of affection threw me a little bit.

That was the beginning of the return to normality….well in a sense. Things with our PARENTS returned to normal…but us? That day was the day a dangerous affair began between the two of us. So while our parent's attitude returned to normal, I suppose you could say everything else changed…Though we weren't allowed to stay in the same bed any longer, we were allowed back into the ballroom, and we took full advantage of this. Dancing, after all, was our passion, and to have it back was like a gift. Yes, everything was amazing; I had my twin back, my parent's back it seemed like everything was finally going right again after it had gone so wrong before. Now, the only problem left was hiding our relationship from our parents. That was not always simple.


	8. Chapter 8

Surprisingly, we took it slowly to begin with. I suppose both of us had expected that as soon as we finally got together we'd just….ahem…do it, to put it bluntly. However, it seemed that we'd both become a little shy, actually having accepted that we were a couple now, and for weeks we showed affection discreetly through glances across the table, hands brushing against one another if we passed on the stairs. It was all quite innocent actually. It seemed that the longing within both of us had died down to somewhat of a simmer, and we were content to just have one another, in no rush to become too intimate. It was almost childlike how we started holding hands under the table, how we would sneak kisses from one another before parting in the evenings to retreat to our separate bedrooms. 

I won't lie though. As time went on, and we were together for a longer time, these simple gestures weren't enough. Instead of a small kiss every night before we departed, the kisses began to last a few seconds longer…then a minute or so longer. Some nights I'd find myself pushing her up against her bedroom door, and I'd kiss her for what seemed like a lifetime, until the familiar chime from the grandfather clock downstairs forced me to move my lips from hers, and flee to my own bedroom. She called it romantic. I called it torture.

It occurred to me one night, as I lay in bed with my forbidden book in my hands, that I truly was becoming a man. Was this what it meant to be a man? To have to wait for something so divine, even when you know it will bring you some kind of peace, the peace you've been longing for…for what feels like an eternity? It had been a few weeks before I'd plucked up the courage to open the forbidden 'Passion' book again, and flick through its informative pages. In some ways I used it to satisfy a craving I had for intimacy, and some nights it worked, it allowed me to forget about Rin, though others it didn't, and I'd feel the same longing I'd felt those months ago when I'd first began to feel attracted to Rin. I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair. I closed the book, hiding it under the mattress for the night. I sat up, leaning up against the headboard and remembered a conversation Rin and I had shared a few days before. 

We'd been sitting on Rin's bed, kissing, having purposely come up to bed half an hour earlier than usual, to allow us time to…shall we say enjoy one another, a little more than usual. As usual what had once been a small kiss had become something far more passionate, and had this time ended up with the two of us lying on Rin's bed basically making out. When we finally managed to snap out of this spell for a brief moment, we both sat up, blushing as we realised I'd been lying on top of her. She'd coughed nervously, brushing her hair away from her eyes and smoothing her dress down.

"W-well we haven't gotten that far before…" Rin spoke her thoughts allowed. I scratched my head nervously, wondering if she was thinking the same thing as me. We'd been dating for the best part of three months now, and as much as we tried to ignore it, the passion between us was increasing every night, when we danced….then when we came up for the night. 

"Rin…I…how much longer are we….going to…to…wait before…you know….h-having…sex." I whispered, turning my head away from her before asking the question. I was too embarrassed to look her in the eye. I felt her shifting on the bed next to me, clearly as nervous as I was. I heard her sigh beside me, her breath shaky. I wondered what she would say.

"I can't stop thinking about it Len…" She began, before realising just what she had said, and trailing off. Now looking at her, her cheeks had turned a bright red. I stroked her cheek reassuringly with my fingers, but this only worsened the situation, as I felt the connection between us, the one that felt light a jolt of energy running between us. We edged closer to one another, closing the gap between us. I held her chin, kissing her lips softly again. She kissed back for a few seconds before pushing me away.

"N-no Len…too much…if we get too excited now we might…" She began, but I silenced her, pulling her closer to me. I kissed her neck, allowing all of my forbidden feelings to escape from me. I felt her body tremble, but it wasn't with fear. I licked her ear seductively, I wanted to entice her, I wanted to turn her on! 

"And if we do…..why is that so bad…" I whispered in her ear between kisses. Oh this feeling…it was so incredibly good, yet so bad at the same time. Why did I torture us both. I held her close to me in a vice like grip, as she weakly struggled against me. I knew she didn't really wish to escape, a soft moan escaped from her lips as I persisted in kissing her neck. Part of me begged me to do it, just do her now before our parents returned, we could be quick….then I was reminded that neither of us had ever done it before…perhaps it wouldn't be so quick?

"No…" She breathed, slapping me pathetically. I pushed her against one of the posts on her bed, squeezing her thigh with one of my free hands. I grinned to myself, I knew she liked it. I could hear her heartbeat as clearly as I could hear my own. I felt her slap my chest hard, a signal that I should retreat. I moved away confused, she'd been enjoying it. Why was she so reluctant to have sex? 

"No! Len, not yet, we don't have…" She looked down at her lap, hiding her expression from me. She looked anxiously around the room, as if to check if anyone else was watching or listening before finishing, "Protection." She finished, frowning at the word she had just uttered and standing up so that she could look away from me. I laughed a little, as the longing in me started to ebb away. So that was why she was so worried. I stood up, smoothing her sheet down before moving to stand beside her. I rubbed her arm affectionately. That was hardly a problem….though not one I'd actually thought of. 

"Len! This is serious! We can't do it if…I mean….they'd find out if you got me pregnant." Rin said quickly, flustered before she even reached the end of the sentence. I smiled and shook my head. A small issue that could be easily resolved…

Well. So I had thought. I sighed, making sure the passion book was in fact safely ticked away, before turning the bedside lamp of and getting ready to sleep. At the time it hadn't seemed like much of an issue, in the end I'd promised her that I would find some in the house somewhere….after all…..as much as I hated to think about it, I was sure our parents still….made love shall we say…..and surely if they didn't use some kind of contraceptive Rin and I would have siblings.

So the day after our little discussion I had searched our parents' bedroom and bathroom for said items….after much searching I did find some …ahem…condoms. Only was it then I realised they came in….shall we say varieties….and only then did it occur to me, that one size did not fit all…..To cut an embarrassing story short…I realised that what my father used would not do. As it was, Rin was in hysterics when I told her, much to my embarrassment, but it still didn't solve our problems. 

"Well it looks like we have to make a trip to the shops then!" Rin had declared, much to my misery. I shan't bore you with details, but after weeks of planning and plotting, we managed to convince our parents to allow us to go into town alone for the first time, and in that time I managed to get hold of….said items. I blushed at the memory of the entire predicament. I opened the drawer to the bedside cabinet, rummaging through the contents until I felt the shape of the box containing…what I will continue to refer to as the items. I blushed furiously, throwing them back into the drawer and burying them beneath papers and packets of tissues. I turned over in my bed to face away from the drawer. I took a shaky breath. Tomorrow night. We'd decided. We'd decided that as soon as our parents left we would go to Rin's room and do it. Was I really ready? I kept asking myself, but the answer seemed to clear whenever I looked at Rin, and felt lust hit me. We had to, or else we'd be left wondering….Besides, why not do it at a time we knew we wouldn't get caught, instead of leaving it until late one night when we couldn't take the waiting any longer. No tomorrow night was perfect. 


	9. Chapter 9 Final

The following day seemed to drag; everything about it seemed long and tedious. I sat alone in my room for at least an hour in the morning just flicking through the pages of my forbidden book, imaging Rin and myself in such a position later that day…oh why wouldn't time move faster! At the breakfast table we stared across at one another, and I could see the longing in her eyes, the same longing I could feel growing within me, had felt growing within me for a long time now. I ran a hand along her leg beneath the table, making sure no one saw. She shot a quick look at me, silently warning me to stop it. I sighed, moving my hand away. It was agony! Knowing that in a few hours I could have everything I wanted from her, but knowing I still had to wait until then! Hours passed, but it still wasn't time for our parents to leave. Later in the afternoon we decided to head to the ballroom and dance, sure it would entice us, but at least we'd be doing something.

As I held Rin's body against mine, it felt as if she were almost sinking into me, it was so good to be able to hold her close without having to disguise it. We danced the afternoon away, staring deeply into one another's eyes, pondering what would really happen tonight. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to thoughts of her in her underwear….Or maybe not even that. I shook my head, no if I thought too much I would do something I'd regret. I wondered if she was imagining it too, the two of us finally becoming one. 

Eventually we heard the doors shut, and our parents' car move away from the driveway. We looked at one another in disbelief, as if neither of us had expected them to ever leave. But now….now we were left alone, the two of us in the huge house, filled with childhood memories. I kissed her without thinking, in the middle of the ballroom I let my composure go and kissed her soft lips. I felt her kissing me back, sliding her hands up in my hair, while my hands slid down her lower body. She pulled away from me, taking my hand and pulling me out of the ballroom. Somewhat of a déjà vu. I didn't actually see either of us opening the bedroom door, I assume the force of our bodies ramming up against it must have pushed it open, before we landed on Rin's bed in a heap. 

I was caught between kissing her as passionately as I possibly could, and undoing the buttons on my shirt. I ripped my tie off in what seemed like a single movement, practically tearing my shirt in an attempt to undress speedily. She smiled seductively up at me, waiting for me to finish wrestling with my own clothes, and help her with her own. Her expression was one of patience, but I knew she was just as eager as I was to get on with it. Finally throwing the shirt to the floor I stopped, ready to undo her dress. I blushed; I could feel urges already as I straddled her. She lifted her arms above her, making her seem completely helpless, only making me more lustful. Oh how did she know just how to make me want her? I took a deep breath before anxiously undoing the buttons on the front of her dress. Oh how I despised buttons in such moments of longing! She waited patiently as my trembling hands managed to unhook the buttons on her dress, down to her stomach where the buttons ended, and I would have to pull it off. I gulped, moving my hands to her legs, ready to pull the dress off entirely, only she stopped me. She gently wrapped her hands around my wrists, gently placing my hands on her breasts. Though she still wore a bra, I felt my face burning with embarrassment, and within me I felt a whole variety of emotions. She grinned up at me, understanding only too well what torture this was for me.

I was so busy trying not to freak out; I didn't notice her undoing my pants, and yanking them down my legs. Such an action caused me to let go of her soft chest, and look at her face. She raised a hand to my lips to silence whatever question I had been about to ask, before pulling my pants off and throwing them to the floor. I could feel my heartbeat thumping loudly in my ears, almost threatening to burst from my chest. I took a deep breath calming down. I wanted her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my head down to her chest, allowing me to rest there for a moment. She stroked my head lovingly, pulling my hair out of the characteristic ponytail I always kept it in, before caressing my back teasingly. The fire within me seemed to roar as she played with me. I pushed myself up, ready to continue. 

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body up to mine, and pushing my mouth against hers in a passionate kiss. I forced her mouth open with my own, wanting to savour every moment I had with her. It was returning now, all of my passion, all of my desire, I HAD to have her. I was kissing her so much it wasn't even a kiss anymore; I'm not sure how to even describe it. She nipped my lower lip gently, coaxing me to go further. I kissed her ear, whispering whatever came to mind at the time, telling her how much I wanted her, how much I longed to have her. I kissed her neck, causing her to let out a small moan. I had her where I wanted her. I moved down, kissing her chest, somewhere I had never been before, enjoying the feel of having her breasts so close to me. She gasped as I slid my hand around her back, unhooking her bra.

"Len," She breathed as I pulled it off her body, not caring whether or not I snapped the straps in the process. I moaned in pleasure, knowing I had full access to her chest now. She pushed her chest out as I kissed her, willing me not to stop. I could tell from her panting that she was enjoying this. Not caring about embarrassment anymore, I moved further down, kissing her stomach lustfully, enjoying hearing her moans of pleasure, oh it felt good having Rin right where I wanted her, knowing that if I stopped kissing her she would beg for me to continue. How cruel I felt. Still, I moved further down, yanking the dress, that still clung to her waist from her body, so now she was only wearing her underwear. I caressed her thigh, feeling the excitement rising in me. Enjoying not knowing when exactly I would allow myself a first glimpse at her intimacies, just relishing in the fact that she was none the wiser either. She called out to me in anticipation as I kissed her thighs, purposely doing it on the inside of her thigh to cause her more pleasure.

"Len!" She cried out in a demanding tone, having had enough of my games. I chuckled, finally taking hold of her underwear, and sliding it down her legs before throwing it on the floor with the rest of her clothes. I grinned seeing her completely naked for the first time. Every particle of my being longed to touch her, to feel her to have her, to make her mine. She stared at me, waiting for me to make the next move. I watched her bare chest rise and fall, her breathing was shallow, and I could see she was sweating. I smiled cockily at her, removing my own underwear that I had forgotten I was still wearing. She blushed, seeing me for the first time. Hardly surprising, she'd never seen one before. I had the passion book to give me clues and ideas, but she must have been shocked. I grabbed her hips, enjoying the feel of her bare skin against my hands. She squeaked in surprise, staring up at me with one eyebrow raised. I straddled her, teasing her as my hand glided up her hips to her chest again. I wondered why she was letting me have so much fun with her, perhaps she wasn't sure how to play with me.

I lifted her body up, and pulled her against me, feeling her bare torso against mine. I looked her in the eye before pushing her up against the headboard, not entirely sure what I wanted to do with her next, so many urges begging me to do this that and the other. I kissed her lips, wanting her to be passionate with me. I caressed her back, moving my hands around her body, wanting to explore every inch of me. She allowed me to put my hands wherever I wanted, and seemed to enjoy this as much as I did. She grinned at me, a cheeky grin that made me nervous. I tensed as I felt her hands wrapping around my manhood, and moaned at her touch. So this was her revenge. Surely she could feel me hardening in her hands. I kissed her, wherever my mouth collided at the time, just wanting to express this feeling of lust as she touched me. Eventually it became too much, and I forced her back down on the bed, pinning her down so she couldn't move. Our bodies trembled with desire, as I knew it was finally time for us to do the deed.

I fumbled with the wrapper of the condom, not particularly caring about such a thing at this time, but Rin insisted. Having it securely in place, she opened her legs allowing me access to her for the first time. She mouthed those words that always made my entire being yearn for her. Do it. She begged, and before I knew it I was inside her. Nerves evaporated within seconds, as instinct kicked in, and I began to move in an almost familiar rhythm. I watched Rin's expression, she clenched her teeth, and I saw her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. I held her hips still, as if this would ease whatever emotion was bothering her. Neither of us made much sound to start with, almost embarrassed to do so, all I could hear was the sound of our shallow breathing as my pelvis thrust into her. Reams of sweat seemed to be flowing down Rin's face; I couldn't help but worry a little as it seemed she was in pain. I moaned at last, not being able to hold it back, finally satisfying my hunger. Rin's discomfort didn't seem to last long, and I felt this wonderful feeling building up inside of me once she began to groan. 

"Len" She moaned, quietly at first, but much to my own pleasure her cries grew louder. As we got more into it, her back seemed to arch, and in the moment I lifted her torso up. This didn't last long, as she pulled me back down with her, clawing my back with her fingers, I moaned in a mixture of ecstasy and pain. Such an emotion I have never felt before, it seemed the more I thrust into her, the more this powerful feeling grew within me, one that threatened to almost explode in a minute! The more the feeling grew, the more I wanted it, and the more I wanted it the harder I thrust. It was a vicious circle of yearning, and I knew she felt it too as she screamed my name, louder and louder. I panted, so exhausted from all of this, but still not enough to stop. Finally, this feeling of ultimate pleasure I had been seeking seemed to overwhelm me as I moaned loudly, causing Rin to make some sound in reply. Then, as quickly as the feeling had come, it seemed to be gone again, and only two feelings remained. Exhaustion, and also the sense that I had never been more satisfied before in my life. Pulling myself out of her I collapsed beside her, watching her chest rise and fall as her breathing began to normalise again.

"Len…" She whispered, her eyes glazed over with exhaustion and whatever was left of her desire. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling my body against mine, feeling how hot her body was next to mine.

"It was worth waiting for…" She muttered before shutting her eyes, and resting her head on my chest. I turned to lie on my back, pulling her close to me. I stopped panting, feeling just about ready for sleep to come and take me away now. How cruel. I knew I had to flee the room before our parents returned, even if it wasn't for a while yet.

"Do you think they'll come and check on you?" I asked Rin, wondering if I could get away with sleeping with her tonight. Hah. It was a bad idea really, considering the scene out parents would walk into if they were to check on her. Clothes scattered across the floor, while the two of us lay naked on her bed…that would not leave a good impression. Still for now I didn't care, we'd made love for the first time, and nothing could take away this feeling of contentment. No, I didn't have to move just yet, we had hours….I sighed, realising Rin was already asleep on me, a small smile on her lips. I kissed her head, deciding I didn't regret what we'd done. I felt good, better than I ever had before, I was going to enjoy this feeling…at least until the clock chimed twelve.

Lazily I pulled myself up, pulling my pants on, and kicking our clothes under the bed. I retrieved the key from her dressing table and locked the bedroom door. No matter what I was going to enjoy tonight, I would sleep beside my princess tonight. I smiled, pulling the covers over both of us as I climbed back into bed, my not so innocent princess sleeping soundly beside me. I would remember this night forever. We could face our parents in the morning cook up some explanation then, but for now we would sleep.


End file.
